Hey What's going on?
by ryusama1
Summary: I wanted it to be a cross over but it's kinda weird now. I can't read what I am typing...


*********** Hey.What's going on.  
  
********* Look, this is my first lame shot at writing fanfiction, so if you would mind, r&r. The author's writing sucks pls. excuse.  
  
##**@@**##  
  
Sakura sat at her desk and looked through her deck of cards. Her PINK deck of cards. She had nothing better to do.... Especially when it was raining heavily on a Saturday in the summer holidays (hey, wait a minute, it SHOULDN'T be raining in the first place.) and her friends had originally planned an outing to the park to go kite flying. Kero was also in her room, satisfying himself with probably a weeks' worth of sandwiches of assorted layers of different types of food, (let's say...fish meat, chocolate, chicken, then fish meat again) barbecued pork buns and tempura. And he was enjoying himself on Sakura's bed when there came a shout from downstairs,  
  
"Oi, kaijuu, your friends are here.."  
  
Kero remained on Sakura's bed while she placed her cards on her desk and went to greet her friends. Touya had readily opened the door and let but one of the two friends, Tomoyo, in. Upon seeing the thorn in the flesh (in his opinion), Shaoran, they gave each other a glare followed by a 'what are you doing here' which made Touya close the door hastily, leaving Shaoran in the rain (sort of). Soon after Touya closed the door, as if on cue, rain started pouring down from a hole in the patio cover, much to Shaoran's surprise. The latter was very pissed and was considering whether he should leave or knock on the door once more when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted with a smile.  
  
"Yukito san." a very short Shaoran compared to Yukito asked, "What are you doing here?"" Well.. Touya kun wouldn't let you in would he? I am sure you must feel cold ou.."  
  
Yukito suddenly looked up the sky, as if his inner self had sensed something, not seeming to realize that Shaoran had been drenched by the water pouring down from the hole itself. Shaoran then asked Yukito dryly if he was all right (dryly because Yukito did not take any notice of Shaoran being wet even though Yukito himself was carrying an umbrella) Yukito half- heartedly said 'yeah'.  
  
Yukito proceeded to knock on the door, and from inside Touya called out  
  
"Who is it!! If it's you, gaki, get lost."  
  
Touya opened the door anyhow, saw Yukito and Shaoran, got slightly pissed off, and of course he knew what Yukito meant when he stood at the door with the kid at his side and gave Touya a wide smile. Who wouldn't? The smile was a perfect give away. ;) [Okay, I shall stop typing rubbish] Touya grumbled while he let Yukito and a drenched Shaoran into the house. Touya slammed the door after Shaoran to show that he was pissed, very pissed with the fact that he actually gave in to Yukito and let both of them in.  
  
Why, why the heck should I let that kid in.? * grumble *  
  
Touya grumbled profusely under his breath, soft, no, just loud enough for Yukito to hear each and every word he cursed and swore. Yukito just laughed lightly and asked for food. Touya dragged Yukito into the kitchen to look for food ignoring his 'protest' of being dragged in there, 'A..aa'.  
  
[a/n: heheh I forgot to add Sakura's father. Just take it as he went out or something]  
  
Just after the 'dragging of Yukito', *ahem*, Sakura came down from her room to get more snacks for Kero and Tomoyo who were upstairs in Sakura's room very happily watching Sakura's "movies" shot by Tomoyo with her trusty v8 camera, which probably has never left her side.  
  
[a/n I am listening to Luna Sea now .I CANNOT think when I am listening to Luna Sea! brb]  
  
Sakura leapt down the stairs, occasionally missing a step or two, there aren't many steps to miss, clutching an empty tray against her chest. Upon reaching the last step, Sakura had to miss it and *add in your special effect* She stretched out her arms, in vain to break her fall [I don't know if that would do her any good] *continue with your effect from a different angle or change effect* Then *drama* ..  
  
Then in front of Sakura appeared a pair of arms. Shaoran's angelic arms. Once outstretched, they looked like arms of an angel in Sakura's opinion. *add the bubbly + stars + slow mo. effect* Shaoran caught her automatically, preventing her from falling. Shaoran's warm embrace [sorta] made Sakura feel content. Then all of a sudden, both let go of each other and blushed each a shade deeper than Sakura's red outfit she was wearing for the day. "Eh!!!!" they both exclaimed together. Sakura bowed and apologized to Shaoran profusely while he in turn blushed and blushed with every 'gomen' Sakura said to him and he just couldn't stop looking left and right in embarrassment.  
  
Argh!!! I can't believe I just did that! Oh no this is so embarrassing.. Even though I like Sakura.  
  
[a/n I am having a hard time typing; told you my English is horrible enough to drive an illiterate creature insane; I feel like using my hansware to type in Chinese when I remember that I uninstalled it a long time ago. Argh!! I need to express myself in Chinese! Now I feel like saying shuang (insiders' joke) Back to the fanfic]  
  
Now, as Touya had seen every thing that had happened, he was blazing with anger. *Add flames to background, smoke being churned out of his nose (haha), eyes on fire and fireball over head* Touya rolled up his sleeves and was about to charge at Shaoran. If not for the fact that Yukito wrapped his arms around Touya's chest to stop him from attacking Shaoran, the latter would have been flattened by Touya. Right now, Shaoran is just in deep shit for saving Sakura from falling down the stairs. (Touya can be a bit too overprotective of his sister) [a/n sorry, I am skipping around from past to present tense]  
  
On realizing what a major threat her brother was to Shaoran, Sakura caught hold of Shaoran's arm and dragged him up the stairs to her room. Meanwhile, there were a few minutes of silence between Yukito and Touya. Finally, Touya broke the silence by commenting and pointed to the arms wrapped around him, "Uh.Yukito, could you let go of me. *sweatdrop*" "Aaa.hai. Gomene.."Replied Yukito feeling rather awkward as he let go of Touya. Then he grasped a tuft of hair on the back of his head and blushed ~_~u. Yukito continued by preparing some snacks for the four upstairs.  
  
Upstairs, a riot had occurred. Shaoran was having his usual argument with Kero and Kero was complaining to Sakura, continually bugging her for his food. "Meshi meshi meshi!!!" *@#$!%&~ The Sakura cards flew off Sakura's desk in the fury of Kero's endless leaping around the room.  
  
"HOEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the hell is the kaijuu up to now~" Touya thought out aloud as he sipped the cup of coffee Yukito made for him before preparing an overloaded tray of food for the three children and. He rested his chin on his arm, which was parallel to the dinning table. Yukito said with a smile, "I'll volunteer to check on Sakura." "Of course you would," Touya gave Yukito a sideways glance at his tray of food and replied dryly.  
  
Yukito knocked on the door. "Sakura chan, It's Yukito." "ahh~The door's unlocked! Please come in" Sakura rang out in a pleasant voice. Yukito helped himself in and walked over the pile of books, which had been thrown onto the floor during Shaoran and Kero's frustration. He then laid the overloaded tray of food on the carpeted floor, next to Tomoyo, whom was still admiring the movies she had captured on tape of Sakura. "Hai! Dozo." Yukito said smiling widely. Both Kero and Shaoran were exhuasted by the time Yukito came into Sakura's room. Both enemies lay on Sakura's bed, for once, sharing something to do, which definetly excludes saving Sakura all the time (trust me, I am sure on this one).  
  
Yukito laughed at the sight of the two of them and commented, "The both of you together look very cute! Doesn't your stuffed mouse toy look very ..erm.. exhausted.Sakura? It actually looks like it is breathing." Yukito leaned forwards to take a closer look at Kero. He lifted his index finger, ready to poke Kero.  
  
Then, Kero was in a state of shock and frustration.  
  
Kero's pov: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! I can't let Yukito touch me. wait a minute. actually I can..of course I can!! He knows that he is Yue right!! Yes yes!! It shouldn't be a problem if I actually told him. But I can't just let Yukito touch me!!Argh!! What is wrong with you Kero! Wait, wait I smell something... Good heavens!! I smell food. But I can't just get up and eat! Argh! The food is calling me!! It is attracting me to it!! (a/n Like my grandmother whenever she goes cycling 'argh! The lamppost/drain/rubbish bin is attracting me to it' and then she crashes.) Argh! Tsukishiro's finger!! His big fat finger!! I am stressed!!  
  
Following which, Kero quickly transformed in Ceroberus in his endless stress and frustration (I am seriously too repetitive). Everyone drops a bead of sweat. Yukito's finger froze in mid-air. Keroberus sat in an unbelievably weird position with his front paws up, great angelic wings spread and hind legs supporting Yukito by his chest. Yukito glanced up only to see Keroberus' furry and panicked face.  
  
Good heavens! This is bad. Keroberus could not believe he had actually transformed in front of Yukito. Shaoran sat up and giggled under his breath. He could not help it, they did look funny together, and the expression on both their faces was enough to get Sanzo grinning. Yukito was on the verge of fainting when he had to transform into Yue. (I see no reason why Master Knives should stop giving me sweets for writing this. Anyway where the heck are those sweets?) Yue was in the same position as Yukito was in. He sarcastically looked at Keroberus not knowing what the heck the Lion had done to him. After a minute of silence or so, except for the fact that Tomoyo was in a world of her own admiring her videos and blasting the background music slightly, Yue finally looked down at the two hind paws of a Lion-who-was-going-to-be-toasted-by-Yue supporting him.  
  
Yue's pupils shrank to the thinnest slits, his iris turned from blue to red and his cornea turned slightly yellowish, adding to the strange effect of his eyes. Blue crystals appeared on his palm and in an instant, the lion was blasted *won't tell you where *. Keroberus never in a millions years would have though Yue would get as pissed off as the time when they were with Clow Reed whereby Keroberus somehow used the create card to get some hair dye and dyed Yue's hair GREEN with it. And oh boy, Yue was sure mad at Keroberus for a long time until Clow Reed, when he finally had the time, used the watery card to wash Yue's hair till it turned back to its original color.  
  
Keroberus shrieked like a little girl, a shriek that made everyone, except Yue, stop what they were doing and laugh. And guess what, Tomoyo had captured everything on her v8 camera (hey isn't that blackmail?) after she had switched off the video tape player. "Having Yue Sama getting mad at Keroberus on tape. Oh, this is so priceless! *U*" Tomoyo said while she stroked her video camera. Yue had cooled down drastically fast this time round.  
  
Touya whom had heard Yue's cursing and swearing, dumped his half drunk cup of coffee into the kitchen sink and slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door. "Oi.kaijuu, what did you do to Yukito.. Let me in." Touya said sheepishly. Instead, Shaoran opened the door for him. They gave each other a death stare before Touya realized that Yue and Keroberus were in the room. *sweatdrop* Then at that very moment, Touya sensed something very strange.  
  
*munch*munch*munch* Where are those cards... I wonder why Master Knives sent me out to look for these 'cards' in this filthy place full of pathetic humans. Bleh. *munch*  
  
Touya more or less *sweatdrops* again. Then he realized that the *much*ing person was probably looking for Sakura's cards.So he walks into the room which was hell-of-a-mess and sarcastically said, "Kaijuu, I think someone is after your cards. You'd better take good care of them." Sakura eyed her brother and asked if he was joking or something. "If you don't want to believe me, suit yourself, kaijuu." Said Touya before helping himself to some food, which was getting cold and fast. Sakura pouted and then looked at her PINK cards and wondered who would be after the cards?  
  
Right at that moment, a black glow surrounded the time and return cards, they elevated and merged to form a new card: THE DIMENSION [a/n couldn't think of anything else]. The card had a totally new design, instead of it being a Sakura card, it was now a black and blue card with a lady whom had her arms outstretched, holding a black mass, with a faint picture of a dragon in it, in the center of the card. The strangest thing was that there was a new name on the bottom of the card: LEGATO [AHAHAHHAHAA]. Sakura grabbed hold of the rest of her cards in fear they would change into new 'Legato' cards. Everyone in the room was startled by the glow and all looked up at the dimension card which was floating in the air [yes, yes I repeat too much]. Amazingly, wind started blowing in Sakura's room and the dimension card form a black hole. And out of the dimension card, swiftly flew a dragon, it coiled itself around Sakura and dragged her into the black hole. Sakura screamed and as Sakura is our heroine, everyone got up and went to her rescue.  
  
They all got sucked into the black hole without force. Then the black hole closed and the dimension card fell to the ground. From somewhere, Legato appeared in Sakura's room. He picked up the dimension card and pocketed it. As he was about to leave, he spotted the overloaded tray of food and though out aloud, "It'd be a pity to waste food like this." So he ate and he finished every thing [haha. HJ said that 'I' am a glutton cos Master Knives sent me on a mission yet 'I' ate haha Then she said I have no pro villain skill].  
  
##**@@**##  
  
So there you have it. Next chap they arrive in Togenkyo. And are suspected to be demons. Then they meet Sanzo ikou. Sanzo ikou are framed by Legato somehow. I dunno. You can gimme suggestions if you want.  
  
Kanpai Ryu sama 


End file.
